Todo el mundo necesita un empujón
by Nao-chan16
Summary: Kageyama y Kariya están enamorados uno del otro desde hace mucho, pero ninguno tiene el valor de declararse ¿Podrá Naomi ayudar a florecer esta relación? YAOI, si no te gusta, no lo leas.


**Bueno, primero quiero hacer varias aclaraciones, esta historia toma curso en Inazuma Eleven GO, pero Kariya y Hikaru tienen 17 años y yo tengo 19.**

**Quizás en el segundo capítulo (si es que hago otro) haya un lemon, pero no se emocionen puesto que no soy muy buena para hacerlos, además, primero deben decirme si me está quedando muy ñoño o algo por el estilo, toda crítica sirve. A los que esperan el lemon les digo que quizás me tarde un poco, porque tengo mis últimos exámenes y si no apruebo no podré escribir más… Así que ya saben la razón de si desaparezco ._.**

**Advertencias:**

**-Faltas de ortografía**

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, ni a mí ni a Haruki, le pertenece al Level-5.**_

******TODO EL MUNDO NECESITA UN EMPUJON **

_P.O.V Kariya_

Realmente desde que lo vi, pensé que era atractivo, además de ser tan inocente y su cara tan frágil, bueno eso lo creía hasta que choco con el arco en su primer entrenamiento (N/A: LOL), su nombre significa brillar, algo que siempre hace, su cara siempre se refleja en el hermoso sol que brilla en las mañanas cuando los dos juntos llegamos al instituto…nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me estoy enamorando de ese mocoso…ESPERA! Qué? Eso..nunca pasará, yo soy hombre, él también, es imposible que me vea como más que un amigo, lo que más temo…es que si algún día le cuento…me rechacé o peor…me diga que no quiere saber nada más de mí… no soportaría eso…

_Fin P.O.V Kariya_

A la mañana siguiente, como todos los días Hikaru fue a la casa de Kariya a buscarlo para ir a clases juntos.

-Ohayo Kariya-kun, listo para que nos vallamos al Instituto- saludó Kageyama mientras entraba en la casa del peli-azul

- Ohayo Hikaru-chan…digo…no te molesta que te diga así, verdad?- preguntó algo sonrojado

-Para nada- dijo el peli-morado también sonrojado- Nos vamos o tienes algo que hacer?

-No, vámonos- dijo cerrando la puerta

- Oye, te quería preguntar algo- dijo Hikaru mirándolo mientras caminaba

-Dime- el corazón del peli-azul comenzó a latir rápido hasta que:

-¿Podrías ayudarme a entrenar hoy por la tarde en el parque?- Kariya cae al estilo anime en su mente (N/A: Okay xD)

-C-Claro, ¿Te parece a las cuatro?- dijo con una gotita

-Sí, Nos vemos allá- dijo el peli-morado despidiéndose antes de entrar a su clase

-A-Adiós- se despidió el también y entró a su clase junto con Tenma y Shinsuke

…

_¿Por qué no ha llegado? ¿Será que no corresponde a mis sentimientos o que quizás me odia? Probablemente esté exagerando, pero si está en juego mi amistad con él, vale la pena preocuparme…¿Y si no va a llegar y no corresponde a mis sentimientos? Creo que lo más sensato que puedo hacer es aceptar la oferta de Kirino, quizás con eso gane un poco de dignidad…-_ pensaba Kariya mientras lamentaba la no llegada de Hikaru – ¿_Será que no le intereso? Uhm…¿ Cómo puedo cuestionarme eso? Si es mi amigo supongo que aceptará lo raro que soy y quizás aprenda a convivir con un pervertido como yo… - _levantó la miraba al ver un pequeño rayo de sol que solo le indicaba una cosa- Hikaru-chan…

-Lo siento, me retrasé porque mi hermana me estaba molestando…digo…- se sonrojó al decir eso, ya que su hermana era una chica muy inteligente

_Flashback _

_-¿Irás a ver al chico que te gusta, verdad Hikaru-kun?- preguntó mientras le quitaba su pelota de fútbol_

_-N-No.. me…gusta…Naomi (N/A: Estoy en todos lados :'D) Es mi amigo!_

_-Pero, ¿Desearías ser algo más que eso, no?- preguntó la peli-castaña mientras lo miraba pervertidamente_

_-Si…Digo, No! Y no me mires así! Recuerda que eres una dama Naomi!_

_-Seré una dama, pero conozco esa mirada de deseo y ese apuro en tu corazón de ir a su encuentro, sé que lo amas, te he espiado desde que entraste al Instituto Raimon, por las noches te desvelas y suspiras pensando en él, puedes estar horas y horas mirando por la ventana hacia el parque, imaginando que estás con él y que él corresponde a tus sentimientos, cuando están en el Instituto siempre están juntos y noto esa felicidad, esa sonrisa que sacas cada vez que hablas con él…- decía Naomi mientras Hikaru la observaba con una cara de miedo, ¿Cómo ella sabía lo que él sentía por Kariya?- Y, ¿Te digo algo? Él también te ama, no me preguntes como lo sé…pero…cada vez que ustedes están juntos un gran brillo sobresale y los cubre…ustedes dos están unidos por el destino, dile Hikaru, decláratele hoy…piensa que otra persona puede hacerlo mañana y sufrirás por ello, eres mi hermano, eres raro, pero eres mi hermanito y recuerda, no importa cuál sea la decisión de aquél mocoso, yo te apoyaré- con estas palabras terminó el cursi discurso de Naomi y antes de que el peli-morado saliera ella le dio un abrazo y le deseó mucha suerte_

_Fin Flashback_

-Si sabías que yo no pude ver ese recuerdo, cierto?

-Y qué bueno que no lo hayas visto…digo…etto… (_N/A: LOOL!)_- se sonrojó quedando como un tomate- Y-Y si mejor empezamos a entrenar?

-C-Claro- dijo el peli-azul con una gotita

…

-Vaya…esto sí que me cansó…Gracias por ayudarme Kariya-kun- se sentaron los dos bajo un árbol y tomaron sus botellones de agua

-De nada Hikaru-chan…- involuntariamente comenzó a sonrojarse por las ideas pervertidas que tenía en la cabeza

-Estás sonrojado…¿Pasa algo?- preguntó celoso

-Si te lo dijera…probablemente no querrías hablarme nunca más- esta respuesta estimuló mucho más sus celos y su curiosidad

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Somos amigos, ¿No? Además, ¿Qué importa si tienes una novia? Somos personas…- bajó la cabeza- _Esto me está matando_

-¿Yo novia? ¿Cómo crees? Yo solo amo a una persona y no es una chica…- comenzó a decir poco a poco aún más sonrojado

-¿No es una chica? Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir?- sus corazones latían al 100% y ambos estaban sonrojadísimos por la respuesta del otro.

-Que no es una chica, es un…chico…y me gusta desde hace mucho…

-¿Puedo saber quién es?- preguntó muriéndose de los celos, quizás su hermana se había equivocado y ese brillo solo era el resplandor de una amistad

-Es que…si te digo me odiarás para siempre…- dijo cabizbajo el peli-azul

-¿No confías en mí verdad? En realidad, nadie confía en mí, era obvio que ni un amigo pueda tener solo porque me apellido Kageyama…-al decir esto se levantó y mientras se iba sollozó un poco, pero intentó comprimirlo, no quería que él lo viera llorar

-No!- se levantó él también, frenó su caminar y poniendo sus manos en los hombros del peli-morado lo miró a los ojos- Es que temo…que pienses que soy…raro o que nunca más me quieras hablar, pero si quieres saber, te lo diré….Y-Yo…Yo…T-Te…Amo, Hikaru-chan- cerró los ojos esperando un reproche pero se sorprendió al recibir un golpe, pero no de esos golpes de rabia, sino uno afectuoso

-¡¿Tanto te costaba decir eso Kariya-kun? Yo también te amo!- lo miró a los ojos y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo

-¿Enserio? Qué hermosa coincidencia…- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo

-¿Te digo algo? Yo también te quiero desde hace mucho- cortó el abrazo, pero para empezar algo mucho más hermoso que hace tiempo estaba esperando

-Suki da yo Hikaru-chan- al decir esto puso las manos en la cintura del peli-morado, lo acercó hacia él y lo besó, Hikaru correspondió rápidamente y recordó lo que su hermana le había dicho:

_-'¿Te digo algo? Él también te ama…'_

_-Gracias, Naomi-chan…- pensó mientras besaba al peli-azul- Este será el inicio de una hermosa relación...pero ahora mucho más que amigos...lo que siempre esperé..._

**FIN**

**Les gustó? ****Reviews? Tomatazos? Clases para escribir? xD**

**Ustedes deciden si hay o no hay lemon, pero yo creo que queda mejor así. **

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
